1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a cover opening and closing mechanism configured to open and close a cover for covering an opening formed in a housing, and to an image processing device provided with such a cover opening and closing mechanism.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming device having a cover opening and closing mechanism capable of opening and closing a cover for covering an opening formed in a housing of the image forming device has been used. One of such image forming devices is provided with a pair of auxiliary locking mechanisms in addition to a pair of main locking mechanisms so that the cover is prevented from being closed in a one-sided closed state (i.e., a state where one of right and left sides of the cover is locked).